A Twist in My Story
by Alice013
Summary: AH. Bella just moved to Forks, and is an outcast who likes black. Jacob Black instantly becomes a best friend. Edward is a normal boy from school, but this girl intrigues him. Will they form a bond, or push each other away? Rated T for now. May change.
1. Lost!

**Hey guys! This is my first attempt at an all-human, so I want feedback! You authors know how nice it is to get them; I live for em!**

**_A Twist in My Story_ is by Secondhand Serenade **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer gets the characters. However, I own the story. And the US Government owns Forks and Pheonix. Ah, well...one day...**

Lost! (Coldplay)

BPOV

I sighed in frustration as my ipod died. I had charged it for the flight, but apparantly blaring indie as loud as it would go wasn't the best thing for it. I still had another hour and a half to sit through, and no way was I going to sleep. The trip from Pheonix to Forks was taking forever.

My mom Renee had wanted me to stay in Pheonix with her, and I can't say I would've minded staying. But my dad, Charlie, hadn't seen or heard from me in almost ten years. My last visit to Forks had been when I was seven.

I crossed my black converse and tried to wait patiently. Renee had convinced me to wear a long-sleeved gray, not black, top so I wouldn't freak out Charlie the first day. I let my mind wander back through my life.

I was constantly avoided by everyone else at school. I knew why. The black clothes, the black ipod full of music they would never listen to. The cuts down my arms that showed whenever I happened to wear a short-sleeved shirt. Which was rare.

Of course, a lot of things were assumed. Contrary to belief, I didn't do drugs or alcohol. I didn't smoke. I just liked black and I didn't like people too much. Even when I was younger I didn't have that many friends, and definitely no close ones.

My grades were good, high B's and A's. Not that I cared too much, I mean, I didn't want to be a C student, but I wasn't even planning on going to college.

Most of all, I wondered what Charlie was like.

---An hour later---

A voice came through the speaker on the plane. "Hello, this is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be arriving at our destination at one thirty in the afternoon local time."

So we had made up time in air. Wonderful.

I felt the wheels hit the ground, and minutes later, I pulled my huge (black) duffle bag, filled with all the clothes I had, my laptop, and my ipod and phone chargers. I wasn't a big purse fan.

As I walked into the terminal, I recognized Charlie. He obviously recognized me too, because he gave my a big smile and waved. I gave him a semi-real smile and waved back.

He hugged me once I reached him. "Hey kiddo! I haven't seen you in forever! You ready for a new school?"

I sighed. "Sort of." I didn't remember Charlie as being the talkative type. Maybe it was just today, he was excited.

I tried to put on my best smile as we walked to the cruiser. Oh yeah, he was police chief. I didn't like riding in the cruiser, even if it was just in the front. Oh well, I'd have to get used to it.

Charlie's voice broke through my thoughts. "You didn't have to dress so warm. It's in the middle of summer! Even if it is cooler than Pheonix, it isn't Alaska."

"Renee said it would be cooler than Pheonix, and planes are usually pretty cold. I don't like wearing a jacket though, so I'm glad I wore long sleeves." There was a complete lie. I didn't even know where that one came from, but it came out pretty quick.

And I think that was the longest thing I've ever said to anyone.

Charlie obviously believed this. I knew I couldn't wear long sleeves all summer though.

"Do you remember the Blacks down at the beach?" he asked by way of conversation.

I thought for a moment. The name rang a bell. Black...

"Oh, you mean the little kid Jacob and his dad?"

Charlie laughed. "He's anything but little anymore, Bella. He's at least seven feet tall."

I shook my head.

"Well you'll see him tonight. I invited them over for dinner. A little welcome party for you, kind of."

Crap. I never had good relationships with anyone, girls or boys, but...

Charlie pulled into a slightly familiar driveway and I knew where we were.

This was my new home.

Or old home. Whatever. This was where I was going to live for my junior and senior years of high school.

I grabbed my duffle bag out of the trunk where Charlie had put it and walked upstairs to my old room.

It was surprisingly clean.

Charlie had followed me up, and now he smiled. "I sorta cleaned it up a little for you. It was a mess."

"Thanks." There. I was back to my old, one-word-a-sentence self.

"I'll let you unpack." He closed the door behind him.

I looked around the room. Ew. It was way too bright.

I sighed and plopped my laptop down on the wooden desk, opening it up and turning it on. As soon as it loaded, I plugged my ipod into it to charge. Then I turned on my cell phone and stuck the charger into the wall by the bed.

I opened the closet doors and found a good amout of space. I immediately hung up the three black and one gray shirts I had brought, and folded my jeans and pajamas and put them in the dresser drawers.

I looked around the room and decided that I would definitely remodel by the end of the summer. The bed frame, desk, and dresser set were good, made of dark wood. The walls were yellow. Not good. I would paint them a dark blue.

The sheets and comforter on the bed were pink and blue. Definitely needed to be changed. Let's see...the sheets should be dark blue, to match the walls, and the comforter...something black and silver.

I also needed more clothes and a bathing suit. We lived on the beach now.

I pulled the shiny black $3,000 Visa gift card Renee had given me out of my pocket. She insisted I would need it for my clothes, school supplies, and redecorating my room. I now was glad I had taken it.

I shoved the empty duffel bag into my closet. I also needed to thing about finding a job. However I was not about to take one as a waitress or cashier. That was out of the question.

I shoved the card into my pocket, then unplugged my ipod and phone and put them in too. The ipod was a staple of life, the phone for calling Renee.

I made my way downstairs and smiled at Charlie. "I need to go get some clothes. Are you busy, or can you drive me to Wal-Mart or something? I don't know where anything is."

He smiled. "Sure. I'll be glad to."

He actually took me to Target, but that worked too. He left me alone to shop while he left to run errands or something.

I glanced through the junior's section, not wanting anything fancy, but just some tops and maybe a pair of shorts. And a bathing suit.

I pulled some v-neck tops, all of them black, off the racks and then sighed and put about half of them back. I pulled one back out in a dark olive green, another one in a dark gray, another in a midnight blue, and the last in a burnt orange.

Then I pulled one pair of comfy black cotton shorts to sleep in, and grabbed five or seven tank tops to wear under the tops and to bed. Dang, all of these shirts were so tight.

I then found three pairs of dark wash jeans, and one pair of loose cotton pants in case it was cold.

Afterwards, I decided I would need a toothbrush, shampoo, and those sorts of things.

At the checkout, I pulled everything out and set it on the moving black thingy. Still didn't know what it was called. The cashier smiled at me and asked if I would like a Target membership. I declined.

Once I was outside, I called Charlie and he was there within minutes. Oh yeah, Forks was barely a few minutes across anyway...

We got home and there was a car parked outside. Charlie opened the front door and glanced into the living room with a smile while I ran my purchases upstairs and tossed the bags on the bed. I'd put them away later.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie call. I came down the stairs slowly and Charlie put an arm around me, leading me into the living room.

"Bella, this is Billy Black," he pointed to a slightly familiar figure in a wheelchair, "and this is Jacob. Billy, Jake, this is my daughter Bella."

Billy nodded with a small smile. "It's been a while, Bells." The nickname struck me as familiar.

Jacob looked up at me...well, _down_ at me. Charlie was telling the truth. Jacob was huge. He enveloped me in a hug. "Hey, Bella! Remember me?"

I studied him briefly. Just-below-shoulder length dark hair, very tanned skin, almond shaped dark eyes...

I spoke the first words I had in a long time. "Sort of."

Charlie grinned. "You guys wanna come eat?"

Billy rolled his wheelchair into the kitchen quickly, and Charlie followed. Jacob and I (I still wasn't gonna call him Jake. Not even in my head. It was too personal. Friendly.) looked at each other, and were about to follow, when I asked, "How did you get in?"

He rolled his eyes."Bells, no one locks their doors here. And anyway, we have a key." The thought of someone else having a key to our house was unsettling.

We ate Charlie's dinner of fish he had put in the oven. I made a mental note to go food shopping when I opened the fridge to get cokes. It was almost empty except for soda and condiments like ketchup and mustard.

I was almost actually enjoying myself by the time they left. I wasn't pushed to join the conversation, but not ignored either. The Blacks were interesting, anyways.

After their car drove away, I felt bad. I could hide in this shell of aloneness for the next two years, or I could open up and have friends. But I didn't want to lose my personality as myself by turning into something I wasn't.

I felt lost.


	2. Vulnerable

**Hey guys? I recieved exactly one review, and it was from my friend. That makes me sad. **

**Btw, chapter titles are song titles. The title is used in the last sentence of that chapter if you're slow...**

Vulnerable

These feelings weren't normal for me. I actually, for once in my life, felt good. Happy. Loved, even. I know Renee loved me as a daughter, but it always felt like a duty. That she had to love me. And Jacob had invited me to La Push, the reservation he lived on, for a bonfire the next week.

Did everyone feel like this? If they did, they were lucky.

--Four days later--

I looked around my room and sighed. I had tried to inconspicuously change it, little by little, to fit my tastes. My dark orange shirt and black jeans clashed with the pink and blue and yellow of the room.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my ipod, which had changed to An End Has a Start, by Editors. I sighed again and relaxed back on my still-pink-and-blue bed as I listened. I hadn't changed the sheets yet because I didn't want to hurt Charlie's feelings.

A loud knock sounded on my bedroom door, followed by a "Bella! Are you ok?"

I yanked the buds out of my ears and grinned sheepishly at Charlie. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

He smiled and looked around my room. "Bella, don't you think this is a little young for you? I mean, it was great when you were little, but now...do you want to change it?"

I was taken aback, but felt a smile fill my face as I nodded. "I don't wanna have to ask you to take me to Target again though."

"Well, we can remedy that." He gave me a big smile. "Come outside for a minute. We have a surprise for you."

"We?"

"Me and the Blacks."

I stuffed my ipod into my pocket where my phone, credit card, drivers license, _et cetera_ resided.

"Oh." I wondered what it was.

I stepped outside and felt my mouth fall open.

A convertible. Black. Honda. Black leather seats. Oh my gosh. Random words filled my head.

My car.

"Oh my gosh I love you guys so much!" I hugged Charlie, who was standing next to me, and then knelt down by Billy's wheelchair and hugged him too.

Then I threw my arms around Jacob, who was leaning against the car with a grin. He pulled me to him with one arm. Then I pulled away. Too many weird feelings. And I knew Jacob was going to be a good friend; the first friend I had ever had. Not the boyfriend kind, but the one I could turn to for anything.

Charlie interrupted...again. "Didn't you say you needed to go to the store, Bella?"

"Yeah! Wanna come?" I asked Jacob, "Since I assume you have the keys?"

He smirked, remembering our earlier conversation. "Yep. _Your_ keys."

I hugged him again, while stealthily grabbing the keys from his pocket. I opened the door and put them in the ignition. Jacob slid into the passenger seat.

I tried to remember the way Charlie had gone a few days ago, and after about five minutes, turned into the parking lot.

"What did you come here for?" Jacob asked.

"My room looks exactly like it did ten years ago. Pink, blue and yellow. And that is definitely changing. And I need a flatiron. I left my old one in Pheonix."

"Um, Bella?...What's a flatiron?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. Typical boy question. It's the thing we girls use to straighten our hair?"

"But your hair's straight."

I sighed. "_Yes,_ but see how it's sorta wavy at the ends and at the top? That's what it's for."

"Ok."

By then I had found the one I wanted.

"Really quick, I need a pair of denim shorts. I can't wear jeans all summer." I found a pair of denim minishorts in less than a minute.

We walked towards the bedding section and I found almost exactly what I was looking for. Black quilt with silver vines going through it. Perfect. I also easily found midnight blue sheets.

Then I found a silver lamp, and dark blue and black lampshade that had the same pattern as my bed.

"Jake?" I willed myself to call him that as I dumped my stuff at the register. "Where's the nearest hardware store...or place I can get paint?"

"Lowe's. It's just across the street from here."

--fifteen minutes later--

As we exited Lowe's, I bounced happily back to the car. "That was fun."

I leaned across the armrest and hugged Jake to me. "Thanks for going with me. It was funner than going by myself." Stop, Bella! Reign in your stupid emotions! What's gotten into you???

He grinned. "It was fun. I was gonna be stuck at home with Billy anyway. Do you wanna go eat before we go home? I swear all Charlie's got in the fridge is fish."

"Nope." I said triumphantly. "I went shopping a couple days ago and stocked up on real food."

"Well do you want to go out anyway? Or we could go back to your house to eat. Billy's still there with Charlie," he said hopefully.

"Sure. We can probably eat up in my room too. Charlie won't mind. It's not like my room's carpeted anyway, so we can't mess anything up."

"Ok!"

We arrived back at the house by then (once again, Forks was freakishly small) and Jacob insisted on carrying over half of the bags. We walked in the door and I peeked into the living room and saw Billy and Charlie eating chips and drinking beer, watching a football game. They looked up when we entered, and I once again ran toward them and hugged them.

"Thank you guys again so much for the car! I love it."

They smiled and said in unison, "You're welcome."

Charlie added with a wink, "Anyway, I wasn't going to drive you around all the time. Sheesh."

I grinned at them and skipped into the kitchen. What was wrong with me? I never smiled at anyone, and now I was _skipping_? Something was definitely wrong.

Oh well. I set my bags down on the table, opened the fridge, and glanced through. Hot dogs, ew... hamburgers! Yum. **(A/N yes, Bella is totally modeled after you, Amy) **Buns, and ketchup. Then I searched the pantry to see if Charlie and Billy had left us any chips...yep, a huge bag of Doritos. And not the crappy Cool Ranch kind.

I popped three hamburgers into a skillet and watched them. After about five minutes I flipped them, and turned as I heard someone come into the kitchen. Jacob smiled. "Hey, I took your bags up to your room. You're right. That is definitely not you."

I wrinkled my nose. "Nope. Too bright. And thanks." I handed him a plate with two hamburgers on it. Actually he could probably eat more than that...

"You want anymore? I can make another one, and you look like you could probably eat three." I took a bite out of mine and then opened the bag of chips. Taking out a handful, I passed it to Jacob.

"Nah, I'm good with two. And chips."

Jacob finished his two and the bag of chips and two sodas in the same time it took me to eat one hamburger, a handful of chips, and a coke. That boy ate way too much for his own good.

Charlie and Billy were still engrossed in their game when we cleared the dishes, so I asked, "Wanna come help me decorate? I don't know if I can stand bright yellow walls for another night."

He agreed with a smile. "Sure. And I'll be your stepladder. You can paint the bottom of the wall, and I'll do the top."

I decided not to comment.

We walked upstairs and I plugged my ipod into the blue and black speakers I had gotten a few days ago and Disenchanted, by My Chemical Romance, began to play.

Jacob raised an eyebrow in disgust. "MCR?"

"Yeah. I love 'em. or we could always listen to Editors, or Linkin Park, or--"

"Nevermind."

"Ok. Dark blue. Let's start with the wall by my bed." We moved all the furniture to the center of the room and put blue tape along the baseboards and newspaper by the wall. I did _not_ want to get anything on the cherrywood floors.

I dipped my roller in the paint and began painting a thick layer over the yellow. It was the perfect color. About half an hour later, we only had one wall left. The one with the window, facing the door.

I felt like it should be an accent wall, with something special on it...

Jacob noticed me standing, staring at it. "You think there should be something on it, don't you?"

"Yeah...I just don't know what..."

He grinned and pulled out a small sample-size can of silver paint. "What if we did silver vines like on your lamp and bed?"

I looked at him, awed. "Oh my gosh! That's such a good idea!"

We painted veins of silver up the wall before carefully going around it with dark blue. As we stepped back to admire our work, I smiled happily. This was my dream room! And how many girls really got their dream room?

Impulsively, I hugged Jacob again. "Thanks a lot for helping me. I got it done a lot faster. And no ladder required."

He grinned. "It was fun. Now let's move the stuff back. That's why we got the fast-drying stuff, right?"

"Yeah. But first let's peel all the tape off. And move the newspaper." I reached down even as I spoke and began to pull the tape off the wall. It came off in one long string, and I put it in the bathroom trashcan. The bathroom was light and dark blue, so I wasn't going to change it.

Papercut by Linkin Park was playing when I walked back into my room. Jacob grasped one end of the bed and nodded to me. "Ready?"

I nodded. He lifted the bed and I picked up the other side. We moved it back against the wall where it had been previously. Then, before we moved anything else, I quickly changed the sheets and quilt so I wouldn't have to look at the pink junk ever again.

Charlie and Billy came in when we were moving the desk back into place and unwrapping the lampshade. I put the old one into the pile with the sheets. I would take it all to goodwill or something.

I stuck the new lampshade on the lamp and clicked it on. The room was perfect.

"Wow, Bella! It looks really good now. Much more like you. I like it." Charlie looked around the room.

I was proud. I had slipped a little black in, but not too much. Dark blue and silver were the main colors.

I felt good. Still slightly lost, but good. Better than in a long time. I liked it. Different things flashed through my mind from the past few days.

Charlie..."Bella, don't you think this is a little young for you? I mean, it was great when you were little, but now...do you want to change it?"

and "Come outside for a minute. We have a surprise for you."

and Jacob..."Thanks for going with me. It was funner than going by myself." "It was fun. I was gonna be stuck at home with Billy anyway."

I felt like someone could find a place in my heart now.

I felt...vulnerable.

**I want reviews this time, got it? Only two people reviewed to the last chap!!!**


	3. This is Home

**If you want me to write, you need to review!**

This is Home (Switchfoot)

As I drove to La Push, I talked to myself. Why was I doing this? The old me would have declined with a "hell no" but now I was anticipating it. Ugh. I had issues. Well other than being an emo-ish cutter.

Jacob met me outside his house when I drove in. I smiled and we walked down to the water. There was a big pile of wood, cardboard, and newspaper. It was warm, and Jacob had said to wear my swimsuit under my clothes, just in case it was warm. And it was.

Jacob led me to the cardboard pile, where some teenagers were throwing wood and paper from the fire at each other. When Jacob walked up with me, the fight ceased.

"Hey guys, this is Bella. She just moved here to live with her dad, Chief Swan. Bella, this is Quil, Embry, and Seth." He pointed at each boy in turn.

Seth looked to be only fifteen or so, but I liked him the best.

Wait. I actually _like_ human beings now? Weird.

Seth held his hand out for me to shake. My hand looked so pale beside his.

I shook it, then Jacob called out, "Ok guys, fire time!"

From different corners of the beach, everyone came. He introduced me to some girls, too. They seemed nice, but I drew myself back into the shell that I had been in until I came to Forks.

The boys all threw lighted matches onto the pile and the fire began to blaze. Everyone cheered.

We roasted marshmellows, and I ate only one. I never ate much anyway.

Afterwards, the girls tried to pull me into the water with them. I said no, it was ok. But they pleaded because anyway, I _was _wearing a swimsuit.

I finally relented, and we walked a little ways so the boys wouldn't bother us while we talked. As I pulled my jeans off, they gasped.

Rebecca spoke first. "You're so pale and thin! It's not fair! You should totally be a model, Bella."

I shrugged. "Nah. I don't think so."

Leah and Emily were already in the water. They splashed us, laughing. "Come on! The water's so warm!" Emily giggled.

I sucked in a breath. _Well, here goes nothing._ I pulled my shirt off, exposing my arms and torso.

Leah gasped again, when she saw my arms. Emily stared at me, but said nothing. Rebecca looked sympathetic for a moment, but then tossed her head back with a smile. "C'mon Bella!" She grasped my arm and pulled me into the water with her. "I love your swimsuit by the way. Wher'd you get it?" She asked.

I decided then that I loved Rebecca. She had chosen to look past my scars and see that I might change.

Yeah. Whatever. Now I was being way too emotional.

"Um, thanks. I got it at Target. It's the only one I have, but I like it."

Emily smiled. "We should go shopping one day! All four of us!"

"Yeah!" Leah chimed in. "We should go to Port Angeles. When was the last time we got new clothes, right?"

Rebecca smiled. The water was nice I decided as I dove under. I resurfaced in the middle of the three of them. I thought I heard a splashing behind us...--

"TIDAL WAVE!!!!" the guys shouted and slammed us with water. We (well, the other girls) screamed and swam away. I did too, without the screaming part.

I felt something latch onto my ankle and I twisted to see Jacob grinning. I saw that the rest of the girls were in similar positions, laughing.

Seth had grabbed his older sister Leah's leg, and she was trying to kick him off. Quil had gotten Emily, and Embry was just managing to grab Rebecca. The boys dragged us back to the fire and began argueing who they were going to eat first. A fistfight ensued, and we were forgotten in the war. We sat on the logs, laughing and cheering for them.

We completely forgot we were wearing swimsuits till Emily shivered, even in the warm fire. We went back to get our clothes.

They were gone.

The boys roared with laughter when they saw us, furious. "Jacob. Seriously, we need our clothes, ok? It's cold, and we'll get sick." I crossed my arms over my chest not only to keep warm, but to hide my arms. The other three girls stood behind me and chimed in with little "Please?" and "C'mon Jake, it's cold"s.

He huffed. "Fine. Seth will you go get 'em?"

Seth ran into the surrounding woods and came back holding a pile of clothes. We dried off in front of the fire before dressing. I unfolded my arms to put my tank top back on, but Jacob caught my wrist before I had a chance to. His brow was furrowed; he looked at it more closely.

I yanked my arm back and threw my black shirt on me so he couldn't see. I noticed his face; sad, and questioning.

Then I realized everyone had gotten quiet. I looked up slowly and knew that everyone else had seen. My chest rose and fell as I tried not to cry. I looked down and pulled my jeans on.

Rebecca broke the silence. "Oh my gosh, my hair! Bella, girls, let's run to my house really quick and get pretty. Be right back guys!" She grabbed my hand and we walked back to her house with Emily and Leah. The house was in sight of the beach. As soon as Rebecca shut the door behind the four of us, I couldn't hold the tears back.

This was the first time I had cried in forever. Rebecca pulled me to her and held me until I finished. Then she pulled me away and led me to the bathroom. She gave a brush to Emily, and Leah, then one to me. She began to brush her own as well.

I ran it through the knots, not really caring what I looked like. I glanced in the mirror.

My eyes were slightly red, but otherwise I looked fine.

The girls were carrying on a conversation about what color they wanted to dye their hair.

"What about you Bella?" Emily asked.

"Black. With blue streaks."

Rebecca laughed. "Nice. We should get dye at Port Angeles when we go, then come back here and dye our hair. Everyone would freak!"

"Let's go back outside," said Emily. "It's warmer. And I want another marshmellow."

I laughed and we went outside. Rebecca took a moment to close the door and Leah and Emily skipped on ahead.

Rebecca looked at me. "You gonna be all right?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Bella, you know we don't care. We don't know practically anything about you, so we're not going to judge you. Ok?"

I smiled softly. "Thanks."

"Get your slow butts down here!" Embry called. We jogged back to where they were.

Rebecca was right. No one made a comment about my arms. But I wasn't ignored either. It was as if...as if they hadn't even seen them.

I sat between Jacob and Rebecca and ate chips with them. It was...fun.

I felt happy for the first time in my life. I loved the reservation.

This was home.

**Haven't written in a while (sorry!)**

**Review to let me know you read! Love you guys!**


	4. Maybe

**My computer's been down, sorry I haven't written in so long. But mom + twilight = bad...so yeah.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. But not the story.**

Maybe (Secondhand Serenade)

School. Started. Today.

I had to admit I was slightly worried. Not scared, worried. Being the new kid was one thing. But I was...different. That would make it even harder.

I pulled on a long-sleeved dark gray, v-neck shirt with a black cami underneath it. Then I slipped on my dark jeans and black vans.

I put my ipod, phone, credit card and ten dollars in my pocket. Then I walked out of my room, only to find that Charlie had already left. Wonderful, no first-day support?

Then I saw a note stuck to the fridge. "Bells, I had to go to work. Have fun at school!"

Well, it was better than nothing. I picked up my backpack (black) and looked at the fridge.

Nah. I wasn't hungry.

I slowly stepped out of the house, locked it, and put the key in my pocket. I smiled slightly when I saw my black car. I liked black. It felt safe.

As I drove into school, many stares awaited me. New girl, black car. I wondered what they were thinking. I looked around without really looking at people and walked into what looked like the office.

The lady looked up at me and smiled. "Isabella Swan! It's so nice to have you here."

"Bella. Not Isabella," I replied automatically. I was taken aback by her enthusiasm. Wasn't it too early to be happy? And how did she know my name?

"We've been waiting to see you, Bella. Everyone's been anticipating your arrival."

"Forks is that boring, huh?"

She laughed. "No. But no one's seen you around town, so no one knows what you look like or anything." She smiled again, "By the way, I'm Mrs. Cope."

"O...k. Do you have my schedule and everything?" I didn't want to be rude, but...

"Oh, yes. Here it is." She handed it to me. "If you need any help, just ask someone and they'd be more than happy to help you."

"Thanks," I murmred and turned out of the building.

As I walked out, I saw many groups of people gathered outside. They were all staring at me and talking about me. Finally one girl broke from the group and came towards me. "Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. You must be Isabella."

"Bella." I replied.

"Yeah. Anyway, this is Eric, and Lauren, and Mike, and Ben. Oh, and this is Angela," she added dismissively. "Guys, this is Bella."

I could tell right away that Angela was the un-cool cast off. I smiled softly at her. "Hi. Nice to meet you guys too."

"What's your first class, Bella?" Angela asked quietly.

Um... I hadn't looked yet. "History with Banner."

She smiled. "Me too!"

Jessica was about to say something when the first bell rang. "Oh! Let's go."

We walked into the building. I saw my locker number on my schedule and went to it. A short, pixie-ish, bouncy girl skipped up to me and began twisting the dial. "Hi Bella!" she trilled. "I'm Alice Cullen! Do you have history first too? Will you sit with us at lunch? Do you like it here? It's kinda rainy, but still. I-" She was stopped by a hand covering her mouth. A curly blond head looked up at me. "Hi, I'm Jasper. Alice's brother." I couldn't see any resemblance.

"Adopted." He affirmed. I nodded.

Alice pried his hand off her mouth. "And my boyfriend. Bella, Jazz. Jazz, Bella. Oh, bye Jaz. Me and Bella gotta get to class." She took my arm and rushed me off. I thought I heard Jasper laugh.

"So...your brother's your boyfriend?" I began.

"Yep. And my brother Emmett and my sister Rose are adopted too. Carlisle adopted all of us. Emmie and Rose are together too. Edward's alone. Poor Eddie. Not really. He'll live. OOH!" She looked at me. "You'd be perfect for Edward!"

"No. No no no." I glared at her.

We reached the classroom and I spotted Angela immediately. I went over to her and sat by her and Alice. "Hey Angela. Sorry I didn't get here sooner."

Angela laughed. "Did she talk your head off yet?"

"Hey!" Alice pouted. "I heard that."

The bell rang. "Ok, hey class. Most of you know me from last year, Mr. Banner. We have a new student, Isabella. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

I sighed and stood up. "I'm Bella Swan, don't call me Isabella please. I moved from Pheonix where my mom is because my dad missed me. Um, most of friends right now live on the reservation."

Alice cleared her throat. "AHEM?"

I sighed again. "Alice. I said _most_."

A few people laughed. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

Mr. Banner smiled. "Ok, sophomores! Let's begin the lesson."

I began to zone. I had heard the exact same thing last year.

The bell rang and Angela pulled me from my seat. "What do you have next?"

I groaned. "Gym." I could run, but that was it. Sports were not my thing.

Angela sighed. "I'm not in it. Neither is Alice."

Alice brightened. "Emmett is! You'll know him when you see him. He's huge. Tell him Alice said to take care of you."

"Ok." I walked into the locker room and received my uniform. I changed into the dark blue basketball shorts and then took a deep breath. In one movement I pulled my shirt over my head and slid on the short sleeved white gym shirt. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed. There was no way out of this one.

I walked into the gym and saw a few guys already in there. The girls were laughing and chatting and getting dressed.

I kept my arms crossed as I walked over to a tall, muscular boy. "Um, Emmett?" I asked.

He glanced down. "Hey new person! Bella."

I smiled wryly. "Alice told me you're supposed to take care of me in gym class..." I paused.

He grinned. "She told me that too. Ok then!" He slung his arm across my shoulders and walked over to where the coach was. "Hey Coach Brake! This is Bella. She's new here."

"Way to point out the obvious," I muttered.

The coach smiled at me. "Nice to meet you Bella."

Then he blew his whistle. Everyone crowded around him. "Ok guys, outside! Two laps around the track. Go!"

I jogged outside with Emmett, noting that the other girls were complaining about how this would make them all sweaty. I took a deep breath and sped up so I was running with Emmett. I could beat him. I _would_ beat him. Everyone was staring at me.

I had finally uncrossed my arms to run. No one noticed. I pumped my arms and ran faster. I was still with Emmett, at least half a lap in front of any other guys and we began to overlap the girls. By halfway through the second lap I began to feel a pang in my calves. It felt good. I went faster and began to pull ahead of Emmett who was obviously long-distance.

He looked surprised, and then sprinted to the line. We had a hundred meters to go and I ran as fast as I could. My legs went up and down and my arms pumped.

I didn't slow down till I had crossed the line, a few seconds before Emmett. I took a deep breath and high-fived him.

He began to laugh. "Dang it. i just got beat by a girl." He shoved me playfully. I held out my arms to steady myself and got a strange look from Emmett. I immediately crossed my arms over my chest and swallowec hard, my heart still beating fast from the exercise.

"Bella?" He said softly. "Talk to Jasper. He understands."

I nodded. I might.

The coach walked up. "Wow Bella, I've never seen anything like that. Do you run every day?"

I shook my head. "I haven't since last year at school."

His mouth dropped. "Bella, you should join our track team. We need people like you."

"And I'd be, what, the only girl on the team?"

"Pretty much. We have a couple juniors and seniors that do field events and a freshman running long distance, but we don't have any sprinters."

I nodded. "I'll think about it."

The rest of gym class was pretty good. The coach just talked to us about things like what we would be doing.

When we were back in the locker room, I grabbed a towel and took a cold shower without getting my hair wet. Then I put on my shirt first.

When the bell rang, I looked at my schedule. English. Great.

Boring. I walked into the classroom and saw Jasper. He smiled and waved me over.

I walked over to him.

"Emmett said there's something you should talk to me about?"

I immediately froze. I tugged at my sleeve. Wait. Stupid habit. Jasper caught it and said "Oh. I get it. And now you wish Emmett could've kept his mouth shut for a while?"

I nodded.

"It's ok, Bella. I know how you feel. Carlisle finally got me to stop. You should talk to him."

I was silent through English, which I had also heard before.

At lunch, I walked with Alice with our trays to an empty table in the corner. Emmett had a huge one heaped with food. He grinned. "Bella! You're here. I thought Alice would've scared you away."

He indicated the blond. "This is my girlfriend Rosalie."

"And adopted sister!" Alice chirped. I nodded. "Nice to meet you Rosalie."

She nodded slightly. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice sat on the one side of the table.

Jasper smiled as he walked up. "Hey Bella. Nie to see you again. Now get out of my chair. Please." He indicated the one in the corner I was sitting in.

"He likes the corner." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes and moved. "Because you said please."

Then the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my life walked up. "You're in my chair." He noted.

"Too bad. You'll live." I snorted.

"Edwardddd, you didn't say please. That's why she won't move." Alice sang.

"Ok. Please get out of my chair."

"No. I was here first. And Alice had to remind you to say please." I stared at him.

He finally sat down beside me. I stabbed my fork into my salad.

"So Bella," Emmett said. "Did you talk to Jasper?" He spoke quietly.

I glared at him. "Yes you just saw me talk to him. He told me to move remember?"

Emmett opened his mouth to speak, but Jasper stopped him. "Emmett."

"What?"

"Drop it." He gave Emmett a death glare.

Emmett nodded. "Sorry Bells."

"Bells?" I asked. "Only my dad and Jacob and Billy call me that. How did you know?"

"Who's Jacob?" Edward asked. "And Billy?"

"Billy's my dad's best friend on the rez. Jacob is his son. He's my best friend. Ever." I emphasized.

Edward nodded then began to eat.

"Ooh, Eddie's jealous!" Alice sang. Rosalie laughed.

"I am not jealous. And don't call me that Tinkerbell."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever. Bella, what class do you have next? I have English."

"Um, I had English with Jasper. Biology next."

"Yay! You get a class with Edward!"

"Alice," I warned.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Edward walked me to class. We didn't really talk. I had decided that Jasper or Alice or Emmett was my favorite Cullen.

We walked into the room. Everyone else had already paired up. I was stuck with Edward.

The bell rang. "All right class," Mr. Armstrong said. "Today we will be labelling the stages of mitosis."

I sighed.

Edward slipped me a piece of paper.

_What's wrong?_

I looked at it and wrote back, _I did this last year._

Mr. Armstrong passed out microscopes and slides. I slipped in the first slide

"Its prophase." I wrote it down.

"Mind if I check?" Edward asked. He looked at it for a moment. "Its prophase."

I nodded. "Like I said."

He put the next slide in. "It's anaphase."

"Mind if I look?" I pulled the microscope over. "Anaphase."

Edward took it again. "Like I said." He looked at the new one. "It's metaphase. Do you want to check?"

I looked over at him and shook my head. "I believe you."

We finished soon and then began talking quietly. "So how do you like Forks?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. It's small."

"And?" He prodded.

"It's rainy."

"Yes? You don't talk much do you?"

I shook my head.

"Well fine then. I _will_ make you talk. Just wait."

I shook my head and began to sketch on a piece of paper. I drew a bonfire, and a few people around it. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the details of Rebecca and Emily's faces. Then I drew Seth, and Jacob. I put everyone's name above their picture.

Edward watched me. "Where were you?"

I pointed at the log between where Rebecca and Jacob were sitting.

Edward took my pencil and pad of paper and drew me sitting between them. He drew me in a short-sleeved shirt.

I took the pad from him and erased my arms, and drew long sleeves over them.

"Ok..." edward looked at it. "Why?"

"If you really want to know, ask Emmett. Actually, ask Jasper. Tell him I said it's ok."

The rest of the day was uneventful. I had classes with Angela.

Alice caught me outside. "Come to our house for a minute! I want you to meet my mom."

"Well...I need to make dinner for Charlie and do my homework and stuff."

"Whatever Bella. I'll drive. We took Edward's car this morning so it's ok."

She drove so quickly. "If you crash my car, you're dead."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll buy you a new one."

We got there first. Alice pulled me inside. "Esme! We brought a friend home!"

A young, pretty woman came out. "Hello, you must be Bella. I haven't seen you before."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Call me Esme, dear. Oh, here's everyone else. Hey guys, how was your first day of your sophomore year?"

"Pretty good" "Great" "It was fun!"

Esme went to the kitchen and pulled out chocolate chip cookies from the oven. They smelled good.

As she pushed them onto racks to cool, Emmett grabbed one and ate one. "Mmm, Esme, they're good. Thanks!"

Alice bounced over, kissed Esme on the cheek, then took the cookies to the table.

"Thank you Alice!" Esme called.

I bit into one. It was good. Alice pulled me out of the kitchen. "I'll give you a tour of the house."

Esme caught my eye and smiled at me. "This is the living room. Here's Carlisle's study. He's at work right now."

"Upstairs are our rooms. This one's Carlisle and Esme's." she showed me. It was beautifully decorated in brown and blue.

"This one's Emmett and Rosalie's. And this one's mine and Jasper's." Her room was pink and yellow. Poor Jasper.

"This one's Edward's." she frowned. "He wouldn't let me decorate it."

I gasped as I saw it. Not what I expected. He was lying on a bed with a gold quilt, flipping through his ipod. He took a bite of his cookie. "I didn't let you decorate because I like it the way it is."

"Oh, and hi Bella."

"Oh, and hi Edward," I said sarcastically. I shook my head. "I love your room."

He grinned. "Me too. Wanna sit down?" He indicated his bed.

I noted that Alice had left.

"Bella? I talked to Jasper in the car. Rosalie and Emmett were...occupied...so they didn't hear us." He winced.

I swallowed. "Yes?"

"It's ok. Carlisle can help you if you want. That's how Jasper got over it." He smiled at me wryly. "Can I see your arm?"

I hesitated, then pulled up my sleeve. Edward looked at it, then reached out to touch my arm. "Wow. They're fading. When was the last time you...cut?"

"Um...it was before I came to Forks. When I got here, me and Jacob were too busy redoing my room for me to really care."

"Jacob. You really like him don't you?"

"Edward. He's my FRIEND and nothing more. Ok?"

He nodded. Then he gently pulled my sleeve down and kissed my wrist. I stopped breathing for a second. Then I picked up his ipod and scrolled through it. One playlist was called "My Compsitions."

I took the earphones from him and put them in. Piano music.

Edward looked down when he realized what I was listening to. He pulled the earbuds out. "Don't."

I looked up, surprised. "Who plays that? Esme? I've never heard anyone play something that hard that well."

"Um..." He looked embarrassed. "I did."

My mouth dropped. "You play piano?"

"Yeah, I've played since I was little."

"Will you play for me?" I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

He hesitated. "One day. Maybe."

**Well, that's the best place to end it. I just couldn't stop writing! **


End file.
